


Impulse

by This_is_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Awkward Sammy, Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Cas is just a lil rough, Dirty Talk, Emotional Constipation, Fingerfucking, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Hand Job, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Dean, Rim job, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Witch Curses, but not really, slight dom/sub undertones, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_it/pseuds/This_is_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the brothers take out a coven, Sam has trouble convincing Dean that a curse disabling Dean's self-control has followed him back to the motel.  That is, until Sam calls Castiel for back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went through to try and clean up any errors. If you spot anymore, please let me know. Thanks! Enjoy :)

“Dude, I’m starving. Can we  _please_  just go get some food?” Dean whined from his spot on the dingy motel couch. 

Sam looked up from his laptop screen, which sat on the small table in front of him.  He sighed and closed the computer.

“No way.  There’s something wrong with you, Dean.  Until we figure it out, you can’t be around people.”

“You’re the one acting weird,” he murmured petulantly, as he crossed his arms and sunk deeper into the sofa.

“Dude, you stole some guy’s food right off his plate, and then tried to kill him when he argued about it.  That doesn’t sound- I don’t know- out of character to you?” Sam questioned, leaning back in his chair.

Dean grunted in disagreement. “I was hungry.  What do you want from me?”

“We were in a restaurant. About to order food! It wasn’t like you were gunna starve, Dean.”

“It looked good!” Dean retorted with an exaggerated shrug, causing Sam to throw up his arms.

“See, Dean?  That’s not normal.  Those witches- They had to have done something to you.  It’s like they took away your impulse control or something…  Like how on the drive here you didn’t stop at a single stop sign or red light because ‘you didn’t feel like it,’” Sam argued, using air quotes.

“That wasn’t-”

“ _And_  you got us kicked out of a gas station for trying to steal skin mags.”

Dean huffed and raised his voice. “I wasn’t trying to steal, Sammy. Stop being so dramatic.  I was just taking them cause I-”

“-Wanted them,” Sam interrupted with frustration. “Yeah, I know.  You said that for everything so far.  That’s the problem.”

Dean rolled his eyes and propped his feet up onto the coffee table, grumbling as he took a sip of his drink.  Sam’s eyes widened.

“Is that whiskey?” He asked incredulously.

Dean looked around in mock confused. “Yeah? What’s the problem?” 

“It’s not even noon yet.”

“So- what?  Wanting a drink is some type of crime now?”

Sam started to argue back but stopped himself with a deep breath.  It was useless at this point.

“You know what? Fine.  We can just wait ‘til Cas gets here.  He’ll be able to tell something’s wrong.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he quickly pulled his feet off the table.

“You called Cas?”  Dean suddenly didn’t sound nearly as relaxed as he had a few seconds ago.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?  Afraid I’m right?” Sam mocked.

The muffled sound of wings against air ruffled around them, and dean’s huffed  _yes_  when his eyes fell on the angel went unnoticed as attention shifted to Cas’s presences.

"Apologies for taking so long,” he began with a slight nod towards the two hunters.  “There were some unfriendly cats that-” Castiel didn’t get to finish his greeting. 

Without preamble, Dean had quickly crossed the small room in a few long strides, and was suddenly very close to the angel.  Dean had already reached his hands out to curl familiarly around Cas’s neck and waist, pressing their bodies flush against each other.  Within seconds, his lips moved with unashamed hunger against Cas’s.  Frozen in surprise, Castiel was unsure how to react— but Dean barely needed him to.  With Sam staring in open-mouthed shock, Dean began pushing the angel up against a closed door behind them. 

Cas’s response became less than hesitant.  Within seconds, he’d forgotten everything else besides Dean’s sudden overbearing movements.  His body seemed to have decided for him to just go with whatever this was while he could.  Cas let out a quiet, feral hum, indulging in Dean’s taste and engaging his frenzied energy.  Dean’s reaction was to grind hard against Cas, causing a surprised moan to escape the angel.  With the kiss rapidly gaining momentum, the two were completely absorbed in the wild heat. 

Dean had begun to hurriedly untuck Castiel’s shirt in an attempt to reach his feverish skin, when Sam huffed out an awkward cough, all but forgotten in the room.  Dean didn’t so much as slow his motions, but Sam’s interruption pulled Castiel back to reality.  He used all his will power to pull his mouth away from Dean’s, who stubbornly moved his hot, wet kisses down to Castiel’s neck instead.  Castiel tried to gently push Dean off of him, but the man only tightened his grip around the angel’s waist, digging fingernails into his skin.  Cas quickly gave up trying to remove Dean (not that he really wanted to), and instead looked helplessly over to Sam.

Sam stood in wide-eyed astonishment.  Dean’s actions were almost excusable given his recent string of odd behavior, but Cas had definitely kissed back in earnest.  And Dean’s symptoms were all about indulging natural urges, right?  He seemed pretty content pressing enthusiastically into Cas.  Sam wanted to leave the room.  And get in a car. And drive off the nearest cliff.

“What..uh…” Castiel’s voice rattled deep with a mixture of panic, arousal and confusion.  He swallowed hard before continuing. “What’s gotten into him?”  

It took all his effort to keep focused.   He had to remind himself something was wrong.  Wrong. Bad. Not good.  Not great.  Not  _incredible_.  This was a difficult mantra to focus on as Dean continued to drive his hips rhythmically against the angel’s.

“Hows about  _you_  getting into me?” Dean growled low in response, smirking against Castiel’s ear.  The deep vibrations of his voice dropped straight into Cas.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds and pretended not to hear that. He tried to focus on why he’d called Cas.  “I think he’s been hexed. He’s had literally no self-control all yesterday and today.  He’s just been doing anything he wants without thought of consequence…which- uh… you can clearly see demonstrated.” He grimaced and looked away. 

When Cas processed this he straighten up, his mind clearing and heart dropping.  ‘Dean’s in trouble’ was enough of a sobering thought.  He lifted his fingers to Dean’s forehead without a moment’s hesitation, and Dean immediately slumped gracelessly to the floor, unconscious.

A tense silence stretched between the two left standing, both wildly uncomfortable and thrown completely off-guard. 

Sam awkwardly tried to look anywhere but Cas, but when the angel tilted his head in confusion at Sam’s continued embarrassed silence, the taller man cleared his throat and nodded slightly towards Castiel’s pants.

Cas looked down then back up, rolling his eyes. “Your brother was rubbing against me very aggressively, Sam,” his monotone voice chided. 

Sam immediately shot his hands to his ears and howled in disgust.

Cas took the moment to effortlessly lift Dean from the ground and carry him to one of the beds.  When he straightened back up, both men were more composed.

“How do we fix him?” Cas asked.

* * *

 

Dean was alone in the motel room when he woke.  The setting sun spilled across the bed from the window, providing the only light in the dim room.  Dean felt mildly nauseated and his head pounded like a bitch.  He groaned as he sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to remember what happened. Memories of the past two days flooded over him, all his bizarre behaviors.  It was as if they were someone else’s memories; he could recall them happening, but not doing them.  Had he really walked right up to a stranger and snatched his food right off his plate?  That’s just not something you do.  A man’s burger is sacred.  And then there was the perfectly rational magazine theft, practically drag racing his baby all over town, the morning happy hour and the kissing Cas.

 _Fuck_.

Dean’s thoughts slowed down as his heart hallowed out.  _Cas_.

He had practically fucking molested Castiel without a second thought, right in front of Sam.

Shit. Shit.  _Shit_.

He dropped his head into his palms, as his stomach tightening into knots.  He hadn’t even thought about it.  Didn’t care that Sam was watching, what Castiel thought, or that it would basically ruin their already broken little family.  No, he had just stopped caring all together, blinded by need for the angel.  He’d been shoving that same desire further and further down ever since he met Cas, but all his reasoning escaped him in that single careless moment. 

With Cas something just clicked.  He never thought of himself as gay, and rarely found himself attracted to other men.  There were the occasional ‘ _ok I’m not gay, but I’d totally suck that guy’s dick’_ thoughts, and those sparse hook-up in his younger years, but he liked boobs and loose women.  So… straight, right? 

But with Cas, damn it, it was just so easy to become enamored.  The guy just had this magnetism about him, with those crazy intense stares, his raw sincerity, infuriating innocence, his mesmerizing ability to be both gentle and commanding…He was just so unlike anyone Dean’s ever met.  And the way Cas looked at him, like he actually gave a shit about what Dean had to say, or about what would happen to him, always right on the other side of his prayers.  How could he not fall for the guy?  But how fucked up was that?  This celestial being, this heavenly soldier, a fucking rebel angel, puts his faith in him, shows him some attention and loyalty and he goes and soils this ‘profound bond’ with cheap lust and selfish desires.

 Dean had tried his damnedest to ignore the creeping late night and long drive thoughts for the angel, but they just became more and more persistent. Eventually he had ponied up and admitted his perverse desires to himself, but immediately after swore he could never act on them.  There were just about a million reasons why it would never work out and why he’d never deserve it to, and he’d be damned if he ever ruined the best friendship he could ask for over his own selfishness.

“Dean.” Cas’s sudden voice in the silence made Dean jump out of his wandering thoughts.

“Dammit Cas!”  He responded automatically, “How many times do I-”

“Are you okay?”  Cas interrupted.  In the same breath, he rushed to crouch in front of Dean to check for injuries, but Dean instinctively flinched away.   Cas froze.

“Yeah, man.  I’m fine.  I’m just…”  He trailed off, caught in Cas’s imploring, furrowed gaze and falling expression.

 A conflicting mixture of hurt and relief seeped into the angel. Dean was ok, he was back to normal, safe. But it was also clear to Cas that whatever prompted Dean to embrace him so passionately, it was gone.  He and Sam had taken care of it.  

Cas quickly stood up and back away, visibly trying to harden his features.  It wasn’t fair to show Dean the hurt curdling in his heart; it wasn’t the man’s fault he’d been cursed.  Dean’s actions must have simply been wild, misplaced attraction born out of spontaneity, without any real substance to back them up. But that still didn’t stop the disappointment from worming its way in. The kiss had felt real enough to Cas.

Desperate to avoid the tense silence already creeping between them, Cas began to ramble. “So…It turns out Sam was right, you were under a hex.”  He cleared his throat, trying to act unaffected that Dean was now looking anywhere but at him. “There was an elder witch who was mentoring the ones you and Sam killed. She originally attempted to curse the both of you, hoping that without inhibitions you’d turn on each other. But for whatever reason only your spell worked.”

Cas waited for a response, but the other man just nodded slowly, gaze focused on the ugly brown carpet.

Dean had no idea what to say.  Cas was obviously uncomfortable with his not-so-secret-anymore desires.  Guilt, embarrassment and crushing rejection collided within his brain.  He was torn between wanting grovel at Cas’s feet or to reach out and touch him, stop him from backing away and clamming up.

Cas hated Dean’s silence; it was deafening. Crestfallen, Cas prepared to leave just as quietly as he’d arrived, when Dean’s voice stopped him.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” It was barely more than a whisper.

Cas closed his eyes.  He wasn’t sure if he could stomach hearing Dean apologize for not wanting him.

“It’s not your fault,” was all he could muster for a response.

“Yeah. It is.” Dean argued, standing up to finally face Cas. “I should’ve had more control.  I’m sorry.”

It was Cas’s turn to look away.  “Dean, you were under the influence of powerful magic.  You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“But I shouldn’t have felt that way to begin with, Cas.  Believe me man, I’ve been trying so hard not to fuck things up.  We don’t got a lot, you know?  I shouldn’t think about you like that, and I would have never risked what little we have just for myself.  I swear I never intended to act on these feelings.”  Desperation clawed into his voice.  At very least, Dean needed Cas to know he respected him.  He would have never forced himself on him like that.

Upon hearing this Cas hesitated, squinted just slightly and ticked his head to the side.  Dean didn’t seem to be apologizing for leading him on.  More like he was sorry for embracing him, which was nothing he needed to apologize for. 

In a new type of silence, Cas took a slow step forward, studying Dean’s reaction.  With his angelic hearing he noted the man’s pulse quickening and his breath coming shorter.  That definitely wasn’t disgust.  He waited a few long moments before moving forward another careful step.  Cas couldn’t stop the glow of hope that stole into his heart from watching Dean’s pupils expand ever so slightly.

“Dean,” Cas started carefully.

 Dean absently slipped his tongue over his bottom lip, practically in response, his eyes trained on Cas’s mouth.  That was enough invitation for the angel.  

It was Dean’s turn to huff in surprise as Castiel invaded his personal space, hands reaching to cup his neck as he placed his mouth confidently back against Dean’s.  They both sighed in relief instantly as their lips moved together once more.  Dean timidly returned the embrace, allowing his hands to wrap around his waist and lips to move carefully with Cas’s.  Cas recognized the other man holding back, feeling the fire burning behind the hesitation.  Cas slide his hands reverently down Dean’s arms then back up again to his neck, fingers carefully carding through his hair.  He slowed the kiss to tender sucking and soft dragging until he pulled away a fraction of an inch.

“It’s okay,” he encouraged, ghosting his words against Dean’s mouth.

 Dean breathed in sharply, squeezed his already shut eyes, and pushed his forehead against Cas’s.  The angel left his stilled lips a breath away from Dean’s, patiently leaving the next move up to him. 

Question hung between them.  Dean breathed. 

Cas waited.

 After a handful of seconds longer than any year of Cas’s life, Dean’s arms finally tightened around Cas, the way they had always wanted to.   This may be the most selfish thing he’s done, but something in the sureness of Cas’s hands and the growing lightness in his heart told Dean otherwise.  He met Cas’s eyes briefly until he closed the gap between them. 

Cas’s gentle grip on Dean’s neck turned into rough fistful of hair as Dean’s earlier hunger returned to him.  An eager tongue slipped into Cas’s open mouth, sliding across his lips.  Cas hummed low in response and mimicked the gesture.  Fire rose between them, lips moving faster, tongues pushing rougher, sucking harder against one another, teeth crashing in the exchange. Overwhelming excitement boiled between the two, rushing their thoughts and movements.  Cas worried Dean’s bottom lip between gliding teeth, eliciting an animalistic growl from the man.

Dean’s hands dragged down Castiel’s back until they curved just low enough to tightly grip his ass and crush their hips into each other.  Cas gasped at the feel of Dean’s hardness pressing against his own, and moaned quietly as the man began grinding into his angel.  Dean’s movements grew more frazzled, moving his lips to Cas’s jaw, licking and biting, going insane to each needy groan escaping Cas’s throat.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean growled into his ear, spinning Cas dizzy with desire. 

A breathy “Dean,” was all that escaped his throat before Dean had him turned around and shoved backwards onto the bed.  The man yanked his own shirt up over his head before crashing down onto the angel. Their lips, chest, hips, legs all dragged against each other.  After a few sensually slow grinds between Cas’ legs, Dean leaned off to one side.  He supported himself on an elbow, while his other hand cradled the back of Cas’s neck.

His next kiss was slower, flash-fire smoldering into a deep burning which slide down Cas’s spine. Cas’s hands roamed all over Dean’s bare skin, reverently memorizing ever inch.  Dean ran his hand carefully down the suddenly bare skin of angel’s side, his shirt hastily mojoed away in desperation for Dean’s touch.  He ran the back of his fingers over Cas’s abs, which tensed beneath the man’s touch.  He lingered his movements to hover above Cas’s pants. 

Dean pulled out of the kiss to fix his eyes carefully on Cas, wanting to catch every expression.  He kept his gaze focused as he firmly pressed his palm against Cas’s painfully stiff length through his pants, rubbing upward from base to tip.  Cas’s eyes widened and rolled back, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp. As he continued his tortuously slow rubbing, Dean studied the face of the angel unraveling in his hands.  It was the most beautiful and arousing thing he’d ever seen. He pushed his hand harder against Cas’s length, eliciting a gravely moan as Cas grinded into it. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Dean quickly began working Cas’s pants open, which promptly disappeared along with any underwear he may have been wearing.  Dean groaned in surprise  before he crashed his mouth back against Cas’s, overcome with the awareness of finally having Castiel fully naked, hard and leaking, beneath him.  His mouth biting into Cas’s neck, Dean wrapped his hand around the hot length, giving a firm pull upward.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas’s silent gasp crumbled into swift moans as Dean continued his movements. Never before had Cas experienced pleasure like this.

“So fucking gorgeous, Cas,” Dean panted.

He began descending down the side of the angel’s neck and along his collarbone.  He continued his work down Cas’s body, lavishing him with wet sucking.  He wanted to spend more time running his tongue over Cas’s nipples, sliding them between his teeth, but Cas’s moans were getting more and more obscene, desperately groaning Dean’s name as he shoved into his hand.

Dean chuckled as he sunk all the way down to hover over his hand, still working steadily up and down Cas.

“You want it bad, huh?” He teased, glancing up to look at Cas.  The sight widened his eyes before it dropped straight to his own lap.  He had not expected just how torn apart the angel’s glistening face would look, or how much passionate abandon would saturate his “ _Yes_ -  _Dean_ -  _please_.” Dean’s own member begged for attention in his jeans, but right now was about making Cas as perfectly filthy as possible.

He had forgotten this would be Cas’s first time with someone who actually cared for him- his first encounter with real passion.  Cas was already violently close, just from Dean’s touch.  So without waiting any longer, Dean dropped his mouth onto Cas, taking him in as deep as he could.  After a long, swirling suck, Dean pulled off with a shamelessly lewd slurp.  He roughly worked his hand over the spit-slickened length a couple times, swirling his palm around the head, before dipping his mouth back down.   He had forgot how much he loved doing this, getting more and more turned-on by each slide of Cas hitting the back of his throat.

Above, Cas’s eyes were squeezed tight.  Sweat beaded through his hair, and his breath was coming fast and shallow between long, fervent moans. He tried hard not to thrust up into Dean’s mouth, as he clenched fists into the sheets.  His toes curled and he couldn’t seem to keep his legs still, unsure how to handle the amount of pleasure surging throughout him.  His only other sexual experience was nothing like this- this building wall of pressure which had him writhing, his mind short circuiting and sparks burning behind his eyes.

He dared a glance down at Dean, full wet lips dragging hungrily all over him, tongue flicking out teasingly.   Dean paused his movements to raise his eyes, pupils blown wide, to meet Cas’s wild gaze.  Dean gave the angel his dirtiest smile before taking Cas’s head in his mouth and sucking hard, spiraling his fist up his length faster and firmer than before, while using his other hand to massage his tight balls.  This sight and motion crowed Cas’s senses, pulling a tight, white hot coil into his gut.  The pressure began to build within him faster than he could keep up with, becoming more than he could possibly stand.  Before he could warn Dean, Cas found his head slamming backwards on the pillow and his body arching off the bed, as hot waves of ecstasy enveloped his body.  He cried out unintelligibly and released heavily into Dean’s mouth.  Dean swallowed it all and slowed his movements, but didn’t pull off until he’d milked every last drop from Cas, who lay panting in a blissed out daze. 

Dean crawled up the angel’s body, who smiled wide against Dean’s hungry kiss.

“Your turn,” his gravelly voice whispered. 

Dean continued to hover his body over Cas, but his pants and underwear suddenly disappeared, giving way for Cas to carefully take him into his hands.  Dean tensed and breathed out a low, relieved groan.

“I’m not gunna last long, baby,” He growled as Cas began to mimic Dean’s previous movements, proving himself a fast learner.  Dean was already grinding into Cas’s hand, his head dipped into Cas’s shoulder, biting into his skin.  He was quickly falling apart, rumbling desperate ‘fuck yeah’s and moaning Cas’s name into his neck.  His thrusts became erratic, pressure mounting at an intolerable rate until it peaked violently, shuttering across his body.

“Fuck, Cas- I’m-!” A thunderous moan interrupted his stuttered words as he raced over the edge, spilling hot white ropes between the two of them, casting onto Cas’s chest. 

After a few heavy pants, he collapsed onto Castiel, too pleased and exhausted to notice the mess between them.  Cas took note however, and within seconds it was gone.  Dean slid to the side, half on the bed and half entangled with Castiel.  He laid his head on the pillow next to Cas, still catching his breath, unable to wrap his head around how incredible that just was.  He hadn’t climaxed that hard and fast since he was a teenager.  And it was with Cas! Fucking Castiel, the angel who dragged him out of hell all those years ago, and continued to save him ever since.

He leaned up on his elbow to gaze down at Cas, who looked back up at him through half-closed eyes.  Small smiles crept across both their faces.  

“I never thought I’d be grateful for a witch to curse me,” Dean murmured, running his hand absently over Cas’s checks.  A happy silence grew between them.

“Dean, this was...very important to me.”  Cas stated, his look of seriousness clashing with his wild hair and flushed face. 

 Dean snorted a small laugh, before nodding in agreement. “Yeah. Me too, Cas.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was lying on his back in his bed, alone in his room.  He and Sam had just finished the two day drive back the bunker from the witch hunt.  He had planned to go right to sleep once he hit the bed, but his thoughts wouldn’t shut up.  Memories of the past few days were swimming around in his head. 

The drive home was excruciatingly awkward, especially because he had refused to talk to Sam about anything that happened.  Soon after he and Cas had come down from their post-orgasm high in the motel room, they heard Sam’s room-key jingle at the door. Cas had looked at Dean with deer-eyed panic then disappeared without a word, much to Dean’s almost amused confusion.  He’d thrown his jeans back on before Sam came in. The second his brother entered the small room Dean pointed and barked “not a word.” The two of them remained relatively silent for the rest of the trip.  Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about Sam knowing about his …not-straightness… but seeing as he was still calling it that in his head, he wasn’t exactly ready to come out.  Also, he didn’t know how Cas felt about it, since he’d mojoed out of there like it was the scene of a crime.    

He wondered if this would just be a one-time thing, if Cas had come to his senses and that’s why he freaked out and left.  Dean’s heart sank at that thought and he tried to convince himself otherwise.  The connection had been so strong, Cas had held him so tightly, that’s gotta mean something, right?  Plus what the angel had said right before he left— ‘ _this was…very important to me._ ’  It wasn’t exactly a confession of love, but no one says that after a one-night stand.  This would all be a lot more convincing if Cas wasn’t currently ignoring him.  Dean had tried praying, calling and texting, but to no avail.  He had spent the past two days worrying if they went too far, if he’d ever have his best friend back after all this.

Thinking of their time together, of Cas’s flushed skin beneath him was already getting him a little excited despite his anxieties.  He considered for a moment that he was alone in his room, and how stressed he was after the long drive home from a challenging hunt.  He really did deserve a little self-care.  He wasn’t sure if he was really up to it, so he tested the waters a bit.  Closing his eyes and running his palm ever so gently over his clothed and soft members, he let his mind wander to his time with Cas.   He tried to imagine how wide those blues must have gotten when Cas had cummed down his throat.   He began remembering all the little noises he’d dragged out of Cas with the angel’s cock in his mouth.  Oh yeah, this was working.   He thought about the taste of Cas’s cum on his lips, the feel of the angel’s hands around his own cock.  The stubble scratching his neck as Cas sucked and bit.  _Fuck,_ he wanted more. 

An idea flashed across his mind, and in a split second he decided to go with it.  If he wanted to reach Cas, he was going to have to smoke him out.

With a new rush of nervous eagerness, he got out of bed to lock his door.  He turned off the lights, lit his lamp (mood lighting) and rummaged through his bedside drawer for his lube.  With this in hand, he crawled back onto the mattress.  Lying on his back with his head propped up by his favorite pillow, he stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  After a moment of jittery anticipation, he ran a tentative his hand down his stomach and then under the band to his sweatpants.  Loosely palming his growing erection, he closed his eyes and thought of his angel.

“Hey Cas,” He spoke quietly, hoping he sounded seductive. “I don’t know why you’ve gone all MIA on me, but uh, I’ve been thinkin’ a lot about you.” 

He grimaced at himself.  He thought of Cas on the other side of the line being annoyed or appalled at what he was doing, and felt foolish for even trying.  But he continued to work his hand over himself, trying to focus on the sensation and memory of his time with Cas.

“This should be your hand, man.  You were so good at touching me.  Fuck, just thinking about you under me again…puts all sorts of ideas in my head.”

His nervousness was fading as he let himself get carried away.

“The other night was amazing, but that was just the tip of the iceberg, baby.  There’s so much we could do…that I _want_ to do,” he taunted.

Dean removed his hand from his fully-hard length to shimmy off his sweats.  Now naked besides an old Zeppelin shirt, he settled back onto the bed.  Dean reached for the lube, poured a generous amount onto his fingers and spread his legs.  Excitement sparked through him; it’s been a long time since he gave himself this much attention.

Closing his eyes he reached down between his legs, and with his cock dripping onto his shirt, began rubbing light circles around his entrance with his middle finger. He hummed to himself before carefully inserting a digit up to his first knuckle.  He sucked in a deep gasp and moaned theatrically, wanting to give Cas a show. 

“Holy shit I’m so tight, babe.  It’s been a while since I’ve done this but _fuck_ it feels good.  I’m imagining this is your finger pushing into me, Cas.  Stretching me out.”  He moaned more, this time in earnest as he pushed the entire finger in.  He curved it for a second then pulled out, only to push harder in again. 

“Fuck yeah, Cas. Mhmm like that.”  He whispered desperately, and added another finger slowly, groaning loudly around the stretch.  In the back of his mind he was thankful Sam’s room was so far away.

After continuing the motion for as long as he could stand it, he added a third finger, panting loudly as the pleasure spiked above the burn.  He rolled over and pushed himself onto all fours, one hand still pushing in and out of his hole.

“Yeah, mhmm yes, fuck!  Baby, I want you inside me.  I’m ready for you. Mhmm- Cas you son of a bitch- come fuck me.”  He wasn’t even ashamed to be begging like this.  It felt good, and he was unbelievably turned-on by the idea of Cas listening to him being so filthy.

Wings rustled against air and before Dean could say a word he was knocked over onto his back, Castiel’s mouth roughly taking his own.  Cas was suddenly everywhere: fingers pulling hair, hands clenching in his shirt, stiff member in his pants pressing against Dean’s, hot breath panting into Dean’s face.

“Do you know how difficult it is to smite a room full of demons with you in my head saying those _things_?”  His anger and arousal worked to emphasize the pure, dominating power he radiated.  Dean was too surprised and aroused to say a word, and only stared back at the angel pinning him to the mattress.

“I was trying to give you some time to think about everything,” Cas continued to growl, dragging himself slowly along Dean’s hardness.  Dean gasped at the drag but Cas ignored him. “And I thought,” he accented his words with a tug of Dean’s hair, “ _I_ needed time to figure some things out too.  But it seems you’re a little too impatient for that.”

Cas didn’t wait for a response, he only leaned down and hungrily closed the gap between them.  His kiss was desperate, biting and pushing, angry and reverent. They moved against and with each other in frustration, devotion and passion.  In a flurry of limbs grabbing, pulling and clenching, Cas’s clothes were slowly removed.  He opted to experience this the regular human way, relishing the glow in Dean’s eyes as he slid each article of clothes off his angel. 

They were parted on the bed, Cas sitting up on his knees between Dean’s legs as the human fumbled around the sheets for the lube.  The angel didn’t exactly understand what Dean was doing, but he kept quiet, watching Dean intently.  The man found the elusive little tube and squirted a little too much onto his palm.  He scooted closer to Cas, legs extended fully on either side of the kneeling angel.  He looked up at Cas and smiled.

“This might be a little cold,” He warned.  

With his eyes trained on the angel’s face, he carefully reached between them, grasping Cas’s solid length.

Cas’s gasp turned into a quiet moan as Dean’s hand moved slowly from base to head.   He tried to remain still but was unable to withhold tiny shoves up into Dean’s hands, as the hunter increased his speed.  After what felt like a life time of silence besides Cas’s breath hitching and humming, Dean released the angel and flung himself back onto the bed.

“I can’t take it anymore, man. _Please_ just get inside me.”  He pleaded, his hand already grasping his neglected members as he looked up at him.

His eyes widened as he took in the frozen angel, and a slight change in energy took over between them.  Dean’s red and swollen lips parted in blatant awe, eyes raking over his new lover’s body.  Plains of statuesque skin, ropes of muscle, shadows and light.  The angel glowed with radiance, grace and imperfection.  A smile broke out across Dean’s face once his eyes met Cas’s, whose arousal was painted with quiet confusion to Dean’s stillness.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas asked, all gravel voice and wild hair.  Dean admired how his face could still possibly look innocent as he knelt completely naked and hard, lubed up and already leaking slightly.

Dean let out a small laugh, and shook his head.  “You’re just so… _beautiful_ , Cas.”  He blushed, feeling extremely lame; beautiful fell incredibility short in describing this magnificent celestial being before him.   

Cas’s face darkened and in one movement his body blanketed Dean’s, erection already lined up with Dean’s stretched and wet hole.  Without a word, Cas began pushing in with barely contained force. Dean’s gasp was loud in Cas’s ear, and followed by long heavy moans.   The hunter’s hands clutched Cas’s biceps while his legs wrapped around Cas’s waist. 

After bottoming out Cas paused to give Dean time to adjust.  The hunter however, was having none of it.  Between needy pants Dean managed to find his voice to practically chant, “Fuck me, Cas.  Please I can take it just- God- just fuck me.”

Cas leaned up onto his hands, braced himself on the mattress to either side of Dean’s head, and began to move inside him.   Slowly at first, trying not to overwhelm himself by how truly amazing Dean felt around him.  But Dean’s abandoned growls for Cas to go harder and faster and deeper had his mind spinning and hips begin to follow the commands.  He repeatedly pulled almost completely out, only to slam back in, dragging cries and whimpers from the hunter.  At one point, Dean moved one hand to above his head, where he braced himself against the headboard so he could push harder against Cas’s thrusts. 

Cas leaned down to catch Dean’s lips, panting into his mouth and running his tongue along the hunter’s as he continued to fiercely slam into him over and over.  It was all much more intense than their previous engagement, all the pleasure from before but with increased force and intimacy.  His own body moved as one with Dean’s, solidifying their connection.  No longer did he have to worry if what had happened was a mistake or if Dean was truly interested in him.  He saw the need there, the way Dean’s eyes scanned him with adoration, the way his nails raked his back.  Dean was crushing Cas against himself, taking him deeper and deeper.  He was completely lost in the moment, trusting all Cas had to offer, and taking it greedily.  Cas was captivated gazing down at Dean’s face, his green eyes squeezed tight with passion, chanting and mumbling and moaning as if they were the only two left on the entire planet.

“Yes,” he panted into Cas’s ear, “yes-fuck yes-mhmm-just like that-oh fuck-yeah- yes- So fucking good, Cas. So fucking perfect.”

Each of Dean’s filthy words wrapped themselves around Cas’s brain and a deep heat coiled within him.  The tempo of his thrusts became harder to maintain as pleasure began flooding his entire being. 

Dean must have noticed Cas was getting closer because he meet each of Cas’s thrusts with his own forceful shove and began whispering panted encouragement.   “Cas- Cas you can do it. Come on, cum for me baby.  Cum inside me.”

The waves of his climax hit Cas hard, and washed over him again and again, whiting his vision. Feeling Cas’s hot release fill and slide within him, and hearing Cas’s strained moan, Dean tumbled right over the edge with his angel, riding each glorious, enveloping spasm with loud cries. 

They both collapsed finally, spent and sedated.  Their minds were blanketed in calm, with bodies tingling, and pulses returning to normal.  Cas carefully pulled out of Dean, rolled over to lie next to the hunter.  They stared upwards unseeing, each one unable to find their voices just yet.  Like last time, Cas mojoed any leftover stickiness away.   He used his power to turn off the light and put them both in a pair of boxers and t-shirt.  Dean turned his head on the pillow and noted with tick of a smile that this time Cas was wearing his Zeppelin shirt.

“So, are you gunna disappear again?” Dean asked with a small smile of insecurity.

Cas smiled softly in return and lifted his arm for Dean to move in closer.  The hunter went and rested against Cas’s shoulder, his hand sprawling across his chest, and the angel’s chin leaning against his head.  He was surprisingly unbothered to lie in the arms of a man, and felt incredibly safe with Cas wrapped around him. 

No more words were spoken.  Cas listened in the darkness as Dean’s heart-rate slowed and his breathing came heavier, marveling at how warm he felt under Dean’s blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up sometime in the early AM, still curled around Cas.  The angel had turned around, and now pressed the full length of his back against Dean’s body.  The human’s arms tightened around Cas’s waist and he nuzzled his face against the black array of hair. 

His body was so calm.  Everything was a perfect, sedated bliss.  He decided right then to tell Sam about him and Cas, as there was no reason not to.  This was the happiest, most beautifully fulfilled he’s ever been and he was not ashamed in the least to have such an intense connection with Castiel.  He felt like their time together, their mutual expression of love and devotion, was cleansing him in a way.  Lying in Cas’s arms was the purest he’s ever felt.  Sure this decision to tell Sam probably meant a larger conversation, lots of explaining and even a bit of panic on the horizon, but for right now, in the darkness, with Cas breathing and fitted perfectly in his arms, he could do nothing but smile as he fell back asleep.

* * *

“Dean.” 

“Dean.”

“ _Dean_.” Cas’s whispered voice dragged Dean unwillingly from the depths of unconsciousness. 

“Mmmmwhat, Cas?” He grumbled, slinging an arm over his eyes in annoyance. 

Dean was lying on his back and Cas sat next to him, leaning down so he could talk quietly.

“Sam’s here.”  He urgently informed him. 

Dean moved his arm and opened his eyes to glare at Cas.

“Really? Here?  In our own bunker?  Alert the media,” Dean growled, rolling over and placing a pillow on his head.

Cas crinkled his brow.  “I will not.” 

Dean only offered a muffled grunt.

“He has already knocked on your door twice.  He wants to talk to you, he said it was about me.  I don’t think he is aware of my presence in your room.” 

When Dean didn’t respond, Cas continued to look worried at the man’s unmoving form on the bed.  He was only wearing his thin boxer-briefs and a dark t-shirt riding up his back, and in any other instance the angel would have found his position entirely too distracting.   

As if on cue, there were a few raps on the door.  “Hey man, I uh.  I’m not sure if you’re sleeping or whatever, but you haven’t come out all day.  Look I don’t care if, um, w-well I don’t...  You don’t have to tell me.  It’s just Cas seemed…And you-if you-”

Dean growled animatedly in tired frustration and stood straight up from his bed, blankets flying, and stomped over to his door without a look to Cas.  He swung the door open and stood glaring, practically naked, save for his slightly tented underwear.  Sam looked bewildered at his brother’s sudden annoyed appearance, and then slid his confused gaze beyond Dean to Cas, who was sitting in an equal state of undress on the bed.

“Sammy,” Dean started with a tight smile. He was too tired to be tactful. “We were up quite late last night and I’m _really_ tired.  Yes, we were doing exactly what you think we were doing. No, I don’t want to talk about it. And as soon as I know whatever this means, I’ll let you know.  For now, I’d prefer some alone time.  Capisce, little brother?” 

Sam’s eyes were still wide, his brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded and slowly backed away.  “Uh, ok.  I guess. Good luck?” He had no idea what to say in this situation. 

Dean closed his eyes, nodded in thanks, and then shut the door.  He turned back to face Cas who sat quietly watching.  The angel was squinting in confusion, not understanding how simple coming out to his brother just seemed for Dean, the captain of complicated emotions.  He was also a little dazzled by how unbelievably attracted he was to the man, sauntering around in his underwear half-awake, remnants of morning wood poking out.

Dean continued his silence as he crossed the room, leaned down without speaking and pressed his lips softly against Cas’s.  It was slow and gentle with silent slips of tongue against lip.  When Dean pulled away to look at Cas, the angel still had his eyes closed in concentration, seemingly trying to savor every little sensation.  Dean felt his chest tightened and a smile tugged at his lips.

“C’mon,” he whispered, “let’s go back to bed.”  It was half suggestive, half genuinely wanting to cuddle up with Cas and pass out.

“Dean, it’s almost three in the evening.” Cas informed him.  Dean snorted a chuckle then pushed the angel down onto his back.

“Then we had better get busy making up for lost time, huh?” He crawled onto the bed next to him and had his hand down the front of Cas’s boxers before their lips meet again.  Dean was surprised at how quickly Cas could get him so worked up.

Cas moaned softly into Dean’s mouth, as the man worked his hand gently over the angel’s hardening length.

“Dean. _Dean_.”  Cas wanted to reciprocate the actions.  He wanted to touch Dean back, to take off his clothes and pound into him.  But he was frozen with pleasure, unable to do anything beyond gasp and thrust up into Dean’s moving hand.

“You’re so hard for me already, babe.  God, you drive me crazy.” Dean panted into Cas’s ear, rubbing his clothed hardness repeatedly against Cas’s hip.

He slowed his hand to a gentle rub as an idea came to mind.  Without a word, he slid his hand from Cas’s cock down further, until his middle finger ghosted circles around Cas’s tight entrance.  When Cas moaned and kept his eyes squeezed shut, he took it as an invitation to continue.  Cas couldn’t help but try to grind down onto Dean’s rubbing finger, whining for more.  He also pulled his feet up to rest on the bed and spread his legs wide, trying to give Dean easier access.  He wasn’t aware how much he had wanted to be touched like this by Dean, to be massaged and breached, until it was happening.  Dean thought he was going to short-circuit from getting to see and feel Cas so spread open and needy.

“Can I eat you out?” He whispered heatedly into Cas’s ear, breath dancing over Cas’s already sweaty skin. “I’ll make you feel real good, baby.  Fuck you just like that on my tongue.  You want my tongue inside you?” he asked, accenting it with a slight push of the pad of his finger into Cas.

“Yes!  Yes, Dean, please.  I want that- do that. Do something, please.”  Cas begged, barely able to stand the teasing.

Dean slid off the bed, to kneel between Cas’s legs.  He removed Cas’s boxers and spread his legs wide as he scooted closer to the bed.   Cas watched him without knowing exactly what he was doing, but was eager and trusting.

With Cas’s ass almost hanging off the end of the bed, Dean laid wet open mouth kisses around Cas’s entrance.  Cas hummed in approval, enjoying the tease of anticipation.   Dean glided his flattened tongue slowly over Cas’s hole, eliciting a gasp.  The man continued to offer short quick licks over Cas’s pucker, going hard and fast each slide of tongue.  Finally, with Cas withering and begging, he pressed his tongue firm against the entrance and slid in as far as he could before pulling out and pushing back in. 

Cas was thrown off guard by this new sensation.  He felt so raw and exposed, filled yet desperately wanting more.  Dean’s tongue moved in him with precision and force, slowly pulling him apart.  This arousal was different than having Dean’s hand around him, or being inside Dean. This was deeper, a molten heat spreading all over his body, disorienting him.   The silent sounds of Dean slurping and sucking clouded around his mind, and he responded with deep groans of satisfaction and desire.  Dean reached his hand around Cas’s thigh to grip Cas’s rock hard length. 

As soon as his hand began to move Cas started crying out in earnest pleasure.  Attention from both ends began overcrowding his sense.  He felt a familiar wall of tightening pressure expanding.  He began grinding wildly, unsure which direction he wanted more- down onto Dean’s tongue or up into his palm.  His roaring climax rushed through him, curling his toes and dragging several panted calls of Dean’s name. 

Once his cum had covered his chest and Dean’s hand, he let his legs collapse back down to the ground and continued trying to return his breathing to normal.  He still had his eyes closed when he heard the quick sounds of skin moving on skin and a couple muffled groans.  He got up on his elbows to look down at Dean working himself over, his hand moving rapidly.

“Don’t move, baby. Just like that.  So fucking sexy, Cas.” His eyes raked over the angel’s body, focusing on his red, swollen dick dipping onto the puddle of cooling cum pooled around his abs.  Cas remained silent but offed a shy smile.  With a few more pumps, Dean had his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, a deep moan escaping and cum shooting onto the side of his mattress and blanket. 

When he was spent he leaned forward to rest his head and arms against Cas’s thigh.  After a few seconds of heavy breaths he swung his head up to smile at the angel. 

“Sorry— I would have let you do that but I think I would have literally died if I waited any longer.  Fuck, man, I’ve wanted to do that to you for way too long.”    He spoke with amazement, like Cas had just given him the most remarkable gift. 

“You should have done it much sooner.”  Cas nodded, lying back down. 

Dean barked a genuine laugh, and slapped Cas’s leg.  

“Agreed.”

Dean rose to stand at the foot of the bed.  He stretched his half-naked form before running a hand through his hair.  He looked down at Cas, who already seemed to be drifting off to sleep.  He took a moment to awe at his lean form, as well as the reality that the angel was actually there, naked and covered in cum in his own bed. 

“Hey,” he said, playfully kicking the angel’s shin with his foot. “You can’t just fall asleep after waking me up.  Plus you’re covered in cum, dude.  Don’t fall asleep like that, you’ll get it everywhere. Come shower.” He ordered.

Cas looked down at his body in confusion then back to Dean. “But I can just-”

“I know,” dean rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.  “But there are added bonuses to showering with me.” He winked with a suggestive smile, then moved to gather clean clothes.

Cas thought for a moment, squinted and tilted his head. “Conserving water usage?”

Dean turned and stared straight-faced back at him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. “You’re unreal, Cas. Just grab a towel, would you?”

\--

Sam sat on a couch in one of the gathering rooms of the bunker.  He held a book in his hands and tried to think of anything besides how long Dean and Cas have been in Dean’s room.  _Naked_.  A disgusted shiver ran down his back.  On top of that, since _when_ was Dean into guys?  Of course he was happy for his brother, and maybe deep down he suspected he was into the angel all along.  But it still seemed like a bizarre turn of events.  Whatever happened, he hoped the two of them knew what they were doing.  He didn’t want to see what little family they had left crumble apart because they were too reckless with their hearts.  

Sam heard a door open from somewhere down the hall, and two sets of bare feet padding away.

“Yes, but I still don’t understand these ‘bonuses’ you mentioned. Are you particularly talented at washing others? Dean? I don’t even need to bathe; I’m an angel of the Lord.  Dean?  Dean.” 

He heard Dean sigh.  “You know what?  Don’t worry about it, Cas.  I’ll just show ya, alright? Geez.”

The conversation became muffled with the sound of the bathroom door shutting.

Sam smiled down at his book and shook his head.  He couldn’t help but glow with happiness for his brother.  Yeah, they’re gunna be just fine.


End file.
